livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar/Fanpage
Info Firestar is a handsome, large, ginger tom with green eyes. He is Sandstorm's mate and has two daughters named Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and Cinderpelt were his apprentices. He is the leader of Thunderclan. His deputy is currently Brambleclaw, and his past deputies were Whitestorm and Graystripe. Like or Hate? Vote Now! Love Like Dislike Hate Gallery Firestar.warrior.png Firestar.kittypetkit.png Firestar.apprentice.png Firestar,leader.png Comments? (Please No Cursing) A little too friendly... If he had not invited so many loners and kittypets into the Clan, the battle in the end of Eclispe would never had happened. But I do like him, I voted love above i the voting box. 01:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) He has lived way too long and he is too friendly to kittypets, rouges, and loners. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Firestar, mousefur, longtail, dustpelt, sandstorm, graystripe, and blackstar NEED TO DIE!!!! 19:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Longtail did die. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ya. 19:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I HATE FIRESTAR hes been nothing but a DUMB kittypet hes too soft erins have made him a MARY SUE he is a PART PF A FRIKIN PROPFECY AND THE THREE ARE ALL RELATED TO HIM!!!! i mean GOSH! if you guys have bad things to say to Firestar keep to yourself sheesh,you guys may hate or dislike him, but i love him without him Tigerstar or the other evil cats might have accomplished their evil plots and killed lots of kits,put them into slavery or destroy the sick and the weak just like Scrouge did.Also Firestar maybe too soft but he's a kind hearted cat because he can't just let kits be taken away from their mother and leave her lonely and depressed,even if his clan is full of kittypets,loners,or so it doesn't mean it will weaken them it means they'll be stronger.Millie was a kittypet and she became into a good warrior,Daisy was a loner but she's good with watching the kits and tries to be helpful in the clan and not just be a burden. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I just said he's to friendly. Who wrote that comment above Firestream's. People are not alowed to curse on fanpages even if the curse word is not that bad. And just to get this strait, Daisy does nothing! ¶Icewish¶ , 19:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I want to rip up Firestar! He is a old man kittypet with a cane how needs help to cross a Thunderpath!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I liked him when he was young. Now he is too friendly. Too many kittypets, like Daisy, which I hate. Though as a young tom, he is brilliant. Stoneclaw33 He's okay. I LOVED HIM TO DEATH in the first series but then I started hating him during The New Prophecy. He was a horrible leader after the BloodClan battle. He acpets WAY too many kittypets and breaks the code a little too much...though as an apprentice and warrior and early leader he was awesome. But now, he's a horrible leader. I was actully kinda sad he died. But I still don't like him.[[User:Silverstar10|Silver]] (talk) 22:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tomcats Category:Fanpage